


Just Close Your Eyes and Count The Stars

by Gevana



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Yon-Rogg, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Open Ending, Top Carol Danvers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevana/pseuds/Gevana
Summary: Summary：卡罗尔许过很多愿望。





	Just Close Your Eyes and Count The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha！卡罗尔·丹弗斯XOmega！勇·罗格
> 
> 我不知道我在写什么……但希望你们能喜欢这个故事。

在她的为数不多的记忆中，卡罗尔·丹弗斯记得她第一个愿望是要恢复自己所有的记忆。  
但当然，这个愿望没有实现。卡罗尔每天挣扎着回忆过去——她到底是怎么得到她的超能力的？在得到超能力前她的人生到底是怎么样的？  
没有人能告诉她这些。女Alpha只能能叹一口气，然后翻过身，尝试再次进入睡眠。

勇·罗格是一个Omega。这在军队里是一个公开的秘密，但没有人敢尝试接近他或者标记他。  
谁敢去标记他就可以赢得军队里所有人的尊重还有他们的金钱——于是不少人用了各种富创意的方法尝试标记勇。  
当然，他们都失败了，后果根据勇当时的心情来决定，轻则重伤，重则……  
军队里的人都看了胯下一眼，然后果断地选择了放弃。  
卡罗尔·丹弗斯第二个愿望是，没有人能成功标记勇·罗格。

在卡罗尔的眼中，勇·罗格是一个优秀且严肃的导师，好友，还有……好吧，她不想承认这个，但勇的确是她的暗恋对象。  
她的第三个愿望就是勇能至少知道她对他有那么一点点意思。卡罗尔亲自不敢告诉他——她看过太多被勇打残的人了。

“在银河系的另一头有着一颗蓝色的星球，”在军队所能享有的少数的平静里，勇如此告诉她：“那里有着丰富的资源。”  
卡罗尔眨了眨眼睛，她小心翼翼地收起了会对Omega带来刺激的，过于霸道的Alpha信息素：“所以这次的任务是要征服那个星球？”  
“在那里有个说法，人们在死去后会变成天空上的星星。”勇看着那片虚无的天空，卡罗尔顺着他的视线看向夜空，她有信心能说出那些星球的名字——然后她听见了勇的声音在她的身边响起：“当你想念一个人时，闭上眼睛，然后在心里数星星，接着你就会发现你并不孤单。”  
卡罗尔有些不解，但她还是点了点头。

她用了一点方法弄到了那个星球的名字。C-53，他们这样叫它，不过卡罗尔更愿意称之为地球。  
卡罗尔的第四个愿望是和勇一起到地球闭上眼睛数星星——虽然她并不知道这样做除了显得她很傻以外有什么别的作用，但为了勇，她愿意试一试。  
卡罗尔在意外中来到了C-53，这里的一切和她想象中有些差别。她试着在晚上闭上眼睛数星星，然后发现闭上眼睛后什么也看不见。  
这蠢毙了，她想道，然后想起了勇·罗格。也许他和其他人在不知哪个星球上，尝试寻找让她回来的方法。  
她的第五个愿望是可以尽快回去，卡罗尔受够了每天都傻傻地数星星的生活了。

她发现地球人并没有第二性别这个概念，或者说，他们全是Beta，因此没有认识第二性别的必要。

卡罗尔从尼克·弗瑞，一个来调查她的，自称是神盾局探员的地球人身上发现自己是一名本该在六年前就死掉的飞机师。  
她的第七个愿望是可以立刻回去。来自过去的梦魇开始逼得卡罗尔喘不过气来，她从未发现那些属于过去的记忆碎片是如此的扰人和令人恐惧。  
卡罗尔·丹弗斯作为一个优秀Alpha，在面对逆境时绝不能逃走。她却在此时萌生了退缩的念头。  
回忆伸出了利爪，狠狠地抓着了她。  
卡罗尔无处可逃。  
她发现了真相，但现在卡罗尔发现自己没有一丝拿回记忆后的喜悦。  
她闭上了眼睛。  
她开始明白勇的话，只有在这种时候她才会允许自己停下来喘一口气。为了过去的梦魇，还有未知的未来。  
还有那让她过去疯狂的喜欢着，现在却让她所憎恨的勇·罗格。  
当你思念一个人时，闭上眼睛，然后在心里数星星。他们都在天空上看着你，接着你就会发现你并不孤单。  
卡罗尔知道玛丽亚来过，那对其他人来说过于微弱的Beta气味对她来说如处在发情期的Omega信息素一样强烈，属于玛利亚的草木味信息素接近了她，然后在看见她的样子时悄然离去。  
她的第八个愿望——卡罗尔睁开眼睛，看着漫天繁星在心里默念了一句话。  
我希望这一切都只是一场梦。

但这不是梦。卡罗尔·丹弗斯比其他人更清楚这一点。她能做的只是战斗——一直战斗下去。  
她的身体内流着属于勇·罗格的血，擦不掉，弄不走。勇的血和她的血融为一体，就像她对勇的爱还有恨一样。  
卡罗尔的第九个愿望是要战胜勇和她对勇的爱慕之情。卡罗尔知道她该恨勇，但她发现自己做不到这件事。

她打败了勇·罗格。勇的Omega本能败在她的Alpha气息下——卡罗尔看见勇脸色潮红地躺在地上，于是她带着胜利者独有的轻蔑笑容居高临下地看着他：“怎么了？败给我和自己的Omega本能，感觉不怎么好受吧？”  
她低下头，按了按勇的腺体，满意地听见勇发出了一声急促的喘息声。  
“没有人碰过这里吧？”卡罗尔像一只巡视领地的野兽一样看着自己的所有物：“回答我，勇·罗格。”  
她释放出Alpha霸道的信息素，她的战利品终于屈服于欲望之下。  
她没有碰过或者标记勇。她任由勇·罗格被Omega的发情期所折磨，然后在心情好的时候变着花样用各种情趣用品折磨Omega发情期时敏感的身体。  
卡罗尔想起了自己的第二个，还有第三个愿望。她坐在床边，看着被发情期弄得筋疲力尽的Omega在睡觉时还发出的细碎呻吟声，头一次感到了孤单还有无助。

卡罗尔想起了很多事，但她现在情愿自己什么也没想过，还是那个坐在勇旁边那个听着他说关于星星，C-53，还有思念的卡罗尔·丹弗斯。  
她闭上了眼睛，开始在心里数星星。


End file.
